


Things happen Slowly, but Progress Very Quickly

by XenobotKin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Confessions, Dinner, Domestic Fluff, Graphic displays on canon typical symbolism, If I had to choose a name for Mrs. Shirabu it would be "Shirabu Kurenai", Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, One hit knockout, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Protective Ushijima Wakatoshi, Romantic Fluff, Threats of Violence, Timeskip, Volleyball Dorks in Love, boy saves boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenobotKin/pseuds/XenobotKin
Summary: Ushiwaka protects Shirabu during an attempted mugging. They both catch feels.
Relationships: Shirabu Kenjirou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	1. I'll Miss You

“What do you think all the third years will doing after they graduate, Shirabu-san?” Sagae asked. _He never had the courage to ask the third years themselves, and Kawanishi wasn’t one to be friendly, so amongst the upperclassmen, he came to me for everything._

“Well,” I took a sec to finish the last balance on the chemistry problem I was working on. “Soekawa-san said he’s looking at college physics programs, but I also heard there was an offer as an assistant coach for our school’s Girls’ team. They made it to the quarter finals at Nationals this year, and only lost after 3 injuries due to a fall on a staircase somewhere. The libero, opposite hitter, and substitute opposite hitter all got hurt, so they didn’t have a chance. But Soekawa thinks they could use his help.”

Sagae was a volleyball fanatic, hearing about any strong teams made him curious, so Shirabu noticed he wrote a note on the side of his notepad to YouTube our girls’ team later. 

“I think Semi-san is thinking of going with his band full time, but we don’t talk much.”

“Why not? You guys seem like you would get along?”

“He doesn’t like me much at all.”

Sagae’s face shrank. “O-oh.”

“Tendo’s going to baking school. I know he’s quitting volleyball, that last loss really worked him up.” Sagae sighed. _I think my news about Semi and Tendo was upsetting him, which I expected, which is why I left the most uplifting one’s for last_. “Both Ōhira-san and Ushijima-san are going pro. Ōhira wants to go Division 2, but he’s spending more time talking with Division 3 teams, cause he thinks that’s more realistic. Ushijima has gotten more than one offer from Division 2 and 1 schools.”

Sagae lit up. “Of course they are! Ōhira-senpai’s amazing, and Ushijima-senpai is the best player in Japan!”

Shirabu was a little distracted by the comment. “You think so?” Sagae nodded. _Hm. I think I agree that Ushijima is the best spiker or hitter in the high school league. He’s good enough at setting and receiving, but he doesn’t dig enough to excel at it. He may not be well rounded enough to be a star at a national level. I hope he is though._ “Maybe. He’s the best player we’ve ever had at Shiratorizawa.”

Sagae warmed up a little. “You’re gonna miss him aren’t you? You don’t talk to Ōhira, Tendo, or Soekawa as much as you do Ushijima-senpai. I think outside of Tendo, you and Ōhira are the only ones he starts conversation with, but he and Ōhira-senpai never talk much else other than complementing each other on receives and stuff, and Tendo-senpai just talks non-stop.”

“Oh? And what’s that supposed to mean, rook?” Tendo had walked up behind Sagae while he was talking.

Sagae’s face exploded in fright. “I didn’t mean anything bad Tendo-senpai! I, I just—”

Tendo cut him off; “now, you must think Wakatoshi doesn’t like me much, do you? Is that what you’re implying? Now now, I think he likes me the most out of everyone on the team.”

“I like everyone.” Tendo was spooked in front of him, leading Shirabu to look behind his chair to see Ōhira and Ushijima standing behind him, in their school uniforms. Team study sessions had always existed, but lately they’d been more mandatory, as there was no point in practice being as long and tests were on the way. Sagae had frozen. “I don’t know if I have a favorite.”

Tendo took a seat beside Sagae, and Ushijima beside Shirabu, and Ōhira on Ushijima’s other side. “We weren’t gossiping,” fell out of Sagae’s mouth.

“We were,” Shirabu corrected, much to Ōhira’s distress. “Nothing bad though. He asked what you guys were planning after graduation. And I told him.”

“He also asked if you’ll miss me.” Ushijima looked down at Shirabu. Shirabu found himself entranced in the eye contact. “Will you?”

Shirabu didn’t want to answer, but he didn’t want to disrespect Ushijima. He also didn’t want to formulate a complex answer, which would take a while and make things awkward. “Yeah, I will. You’re cool, and fun to play with.

Ōhira shot a glance at Ushijima’s face, but then turned away and laid down his economics homework. “Ah. You know Sagae-kun, I’m curious what you’ll do after graduation.” Sagae got really nervous and froze, leading Ōhira to kindly put his hand up. “You don’t need an answer. I just wondered, since you love volleyball a lot. I think even if you don’t go national, you might still go into the business somehow. Maybe sports journalism or play-by-play. at volleyball games.” Sagae’s face got warm.

Tendo shoved a finger in Shirabu’s face. “And what it is our miracle setter’s plan? He probably wouldn’t make a league team.”

Ushijima felt his voice swelling but Shirabu spoke up first. “Med school. I didn’t get a scholarship here, so I’ll need to start making money asap to reimburse my parents for letting me go here. Plus, I like science.”

Ōhira spoke next. “You’re smart. And you work hard. I think you’ll do good there. Your grades are really high.”

Shirabu appreciated the confidence. “Thanks. I’m the highest student as far as science grades go. 3 students have a higher GPA in the third year category, but none of them are taking 3 sciences like I am.”

Ushijima “Well earned, I’m sure.” Sagae, Shirabu, and especially Tendo looked started at Ushijima’s complement. He didn’t give them out lightly. “What field of medicine are you interested in, Shirabu-kun?” Ushijima only ever used honorifcs off the court. Shirabu suspected it was to show his high expectations on the court.

Shirabu tapped his pencil’s eraser against the desk. “Venereology, I think.”

Ōhira looked up. “What’s that?” Ushijima stayed silent, looking quietly at his biochem homework.

“A field of immunology. It’s complicated,” Shirabu replied.

Shirabu closed his book. “It’s cold, and I don’t have a really good jacket, so I’m going to head home before sundown. See you guys tomorrow.” He stood up, place his textbook, notebook, pencils, and pencil sharpener back in his bag, and left for the door.

Ushijima looked at the door as Shirabu exited. Ōhira looked at Ushijima looking

“Hey. Did you have something that needed doing after school today,” Ōhira reminded.

Ushijima nodded, packed up his own things, and left out the same door.


	2. Early Climax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitch whom the FUCK said your dumfsty hands could touch his man

Shirabu was talking home. Sendai streets are well lit, but there are a lot of intersections. So he was checking for traffic a lot.

 _I wonder why Ushijima wanted to know if I was gonna miss him. He’s not oblivious, he knows everyone on the team looks up to him. Some see him as a rival, others as an inspiration, others as role model, others just as a really strong players._ Shirabu’s brow furrowed. _How exactly do I look up him? I was being honest when I said I thought he was cool. But, I also specifically go out of my way to make myself seem subdued, for him to shine. I guess that makes me really…emotionally involved, with his success. It’s the closest thing to success on the court I can get._

Shirabu looked back an dforth across the intersection he had neared. No cars, he walked straight ahead. There was man walking on the same side of the road as him, quite a bit away. They’d meet at another intersection by the time they were both there.

Shirabu was shivering in his jacket. His parents weren’t poor, the fact that they were able to afford the Shiratorizawa tuition showed that. But Shiratorizawa took a huge toll on their income. Shirabu had to work hard to convince them it would be good for his education to go there. Because of how much they paid to get him there, a lot of other things had to downgrade. Including warm clothes. This jacket really wasn’t a “February” jacket, it was a “early September” jacket. It really wasn’t made for this kind of cold. So Shirabu was really struggling not get antsy and run home. But he’d run out of gas before getting there, and slow to an exhausted pace, making the trip much longer.

Shirabu had approached the intersection. He was looking both ways. So was the man on the other side of the road. He was wearing a green jacket, and had long dirty blond hair, cupping his face. He was in black sweatpants, and blue sneakers. _He looks like he’s warm._ Shirabu began walking, a bit before the man decided to. As they passed each other, Shirabu held up his hand, in a sort of still wave to the man.

“How you doin’?” asked the man.

Shirabu responded with a “Fine, thanks.” Before walking past him.

Shirabu felt a tug on his arm. He began a turn, before a wave force crashed into him. He stumbled back, sideways to his initial course. He’d have fallen on his back, but a hand was holding him up by his upper arm, and another by his adjacent shoulder. He looked up. _It’s the guy. He has my arms. He’s shoving me backwards._ Shirabu was caught off guard, and had no idea how to respond. His mind went blank, then shut off for a moment as his back was slammed hard against the chain link fence of the alleyway.

Shirabu felt a severe sting in his hand. His arm had been pushed back, the man had lowered his grip from Shirabu’s forearm to his elbow, and twisted his arm behind his back as she shoved Shirabu against the wall. Shirabu’s hand had been facing straight when it hit the fence, links jamming into the crevices between his fingers, especially, he could tell, between his middle and ring fingers, and his thumb and index finger.

Shirabu panicked. Now that his feet were steady, he tried to push forward, but the man’s arm now had no need to hold Shirabu’s elbow, now that his hand was caught behind his back, and shoved his forearm into Shirabu’s throat.

Shirabu coughed, but wasn’t able to suck air back in, due to the tightness. He tried to move his other arm.

A glimmer of silver caught Shirabu’s eye and made him freeze. A small silver needle was centimeters from his eye. Shirabu couldn’t tell what is was yet, just silver and pointy looking.

“Give me your money, kid?” The man’s voice as shaking, and frantic. It was almost half inflected as a question.

Shirabu realized the man’s eyes were about an inch higher than his own. Shirabu was still frozen.

The silver tip lowered, and poked Shirabu in the cheek. But not a gentle poke, Shirabu could feel pressure, he could feel it growing slowly on his cheek. It was sharp, but ragged. _He’s going to stab me in the face._ Shirabu still couldn’t breathe like he needed to. He was panicked. He was helpless. 

“Reach into your pants, and give me your wallet, bud. Don’t make me tell you a third time.”

Shirabu’s mind was racing. _I only have a few thousand yen. Would he be satisfied with that? But I need that money for lunch tomorrow. Should I give it to him?_ The man’s anger was growing. _If I move my hand will he react and thing I’m trying to stop him? Will he hurt me even if I try and reach for my wallet?_ The tip was starting to break skin. _I can’t stop to think. I can’t move. My hand hurts. My face hurts. My throat hurts._

The man snarled before lifting his forearm ever slightly from Shirabu’s throat and then forcing it against his throat, much harder and faster this time. Shirabu choked, he gagged, he could feel body shaking.

“I know you have money kid, you’ve got on expensive clothes, give me your fu—” the man was cut off.

What sounded like a baseball bat hitting a home run erupted. Shirabu could see a large hand smash across the man’s upper chest and collarbone. The man’s back arched and his feet had to restep so he wouldn’t fall. The silver needle fell out of his hand. He grasped at his chest with both hands and looked to his left.

Ushijima stood there, his left hand held wide in between Shirabu and the man. _Ushijima? I need to breathe. I need to help him. I need to make sure we survive._ Shirabu sucked in, but the air burned like vodka as it came in, and Shirabu’s legs began to give way, he slumped further down the fence. _Fuck, fuck I still can’t move._

Less than a second had passed between Ushijima’s strike. The man clearly was in pain, but also in better anger. He repositioned himself. His body was facing Ushijima’s. He looked down at the needle. Ushijima’s eyes didn’t move from the man’s face as he drew back his left hand. The man attempted to reach down, but it was already over.

Ushijima’s fist smashed against the man’s cheekbone and ear. Shirabu didn’t hear it make a noise, but he was still groggy. The man’s head buckled downward as Ushijima’s hand swiped past his completely turned face. The man’s legs gave out, and he fell backwards, landing first on his rump before his upper body followed through. The man laid on the asphalt. It was a one hit knockout.


	3. Affection Recognition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to woo Shirabu, you need to give him an insane amount of honest compliments and affection  
> In order to woo Ushiwaka, you need to blush cutely

Ushijima was shaking. He’d never actually been in a very serious fight, and hadn’t thrown a punch since he was 11. And punching another kid on the playground for stealing the last purple jelly bean is a lot different than punching an armed mugger who is robbing your friend. _Friend._ The word raced through Ushijima’s mind as he turned to Shirabu.

Shirabu’s neck was bright red. He had a single line of blood dripping from his cheek. His breathing wasn’t consistent, it was alternating between patterns of heavy and shallow breaths. He was barely standing, his arm hammerlocked behind his back.

“Shirabu,” said Ushijima calmly. Shirabu was in tunnel vision. Voices were just words. The man laying on the street looked like a dead bear in his mind’s eye.

“Shirabu!” Ushijima’s voice was louder, this time as he put himself in between Shirabu and the man, blocking Shirabu’s sight of him. His hand rested on Shirabu’s bleeding cheek. Ushijima wasn’t sure why he held that side of the face and not the other.

Shirabu’s eyes actually met Ushijima’s. His breathing leveled out a little bit. His lips quivered. “Ushijima.” _I’m alive,_ he thought. _Ushijima knocked him out. I’m okay. I’m safe for now._ “Ushijima,” he said, this time now hearing it himself. His voice was quiet.

“Are you okay?” Ushijima asked.

Shirabu was desperate to look at the man at make sure he wasn’t moving. He tried to pull forward but his fingers were still entangled in the fence, and the pull made him flinch.

Ushijima stepped around to Shirabu’s side and began gently working his fingers out from the fence. Now that Shirabu could see the guy, he felt safer. Ushijima’s punch had caused the man’s ear to bleed from the tragus. The man’s eyes were closed, and his breathing was calm, as if he were asleep. Shirabu could tell the silver needle had transmogrified into a cross tipped screwdriver. There was blood on it. _Am I bleeding? Did he stab me? And I hurt?_ He could feel a wetness on his cheek.

Noticing that Shirabu as more and more distressed at looking at the screwdriver, Ushijima positioned himself between that sight and Shirabu. Ushijima gently pulled Shirabu forward, and held his hand in his palm. “I don’t think any bones are broken, or dislocated. It’s not bleeding, I think it’s just sprained.”

Shirabu saw that there was some bloodstains on Ushijima’s hand that held his cheek. “Your hand, Ushijima-san. Sorry.”

Ushijima replied swiftly “It’s okay. Your throat is purple, does it hurt?”

Shirabu wasn’t sure how to react. “Mhm. But I’m breathing okay.” Shirabu tiptoed and peered over Ushijima’s shoulder. The man was still clocked out. “We should call the police.”

Sirens blared just a few meters past the street corner. “I did that before I came over. I wasn’t sure if I was going to be able to stop the guy, but I guess I succeeded in being quiet.”

A policewoman began walking over.

Ushijima and Shirabu bad both written down statements. The woman looked at Shirabu’s hand, throat and cheek. She said there was no possibility that he was in need of emergency medical care. She offered to take them to the hospital while on her way taking this guy to the station, but Shirabu didn’t like that idea. So she explained how to wrap his hand when he got home, and to use ice on his neck. She gave Ushijima some wipes to clean his hands, and put a bandage on Shirabu’s cheek. She seemed impressed at Ushijima’s strength and calmness, and at Shirabu’s pain endurance. She promised she see Shirabu play next year. The man, she said, was a local nuisance, and is usually too scared to mug even adult women, but seeing a high schooler must’ve made him bold. The three bowed as she drove away, mugger in her backseat.

“I’ll walk you home, Shirabu-kun.” Ushijima had turned to Shirabu as soon as the car had driven away.

Shirabu looked somewhat, but not totally surprised. Ushijima did seem like the type who’d be considerate or concerned at someone else’s safety. “You shouldn’t have to. It’s not likely that I’d be mugged twice.”

Ushijima held the back of his neck, before looking down the Sendai streets. It still wasn’t “dark,” but it wasn’t long before sunset ended and sundown set in. “I don’t have to. But I’d like to.”

Shirabu felt worried about the time Ushijima would get home. “Call your mom. If she says you can stay the night, or pick you up from my place, sure. I don’t know how far you live, but its still about 10 minutes from my house, in that direction;” he pointed several blocks away.

Ushijima nodded. “My place actually is about a 15 minute walk from school in the other direction. It’d probably be a 40 minute walk home.”

Shirabu seemed surprised. “Why were you out here then?”

Ushijima “I needed to talk to you. I knew you were down this way, but when I found you, before I could call out, that guy shoved you against the fence.”

Shirabu shivered. It was getting cooler. “Hurry up and call your mom I want to get into the warmth.”

Ushijima’s phone call wasn’t long. A quick “Hey, a friend got hurt on the way home, and I want to make sure he gets home safe. Can I stay at his place tonight?,” a nod, and then he hung up.

“I can stay over.”

“I said you could also ask if they could pick you up.” Shirabu wasn’t sure his place was presentable enough for Ushijima. He did offer earlier, but more as a tool to pressure Ushijima into taking another option.

“My mom’s actually out of town, and I don’t want my grandmother driving at night.” Shirabu nodded, before they both turned and began walking.

“What did you need to talk to me about that you couldn’t at school?”

“Well, I could have at school, I just forgot until Ōhira reminded me after you left.”

“What is it, Ushijima-san?”

“I’m was going to ask how you felt about me nominating you as captain, to Washijō sensei.”

Shirabu was taken aback. _Me? I didn’t think he’d ever have put me in that level of confidence in his mind._ “Me? Was I your first choice?”

Ushijima nodded, without a sound. He gave that glance. That glance when he doesn’t have a single doubt about his decision or want any debate.

“Captain. I wouldn’t be able to fill your shoes I think. I also don’t think setters are usually captain.” Shirabu looked to the side, to meet Ushijima’s eyes. They were staring a hole through Shirabu. Ushijima never liked be talked back to. But, he would never argue with Shirabu’s comments. He had a deep respect for Shirabu’s ability to talk boldly and bluntly to him.

“You’re the best option. In fact, you wouldn’t have been a bad option as a sub during a game if I’d ever been hurt.”

Shirabu looked ahead. “Huh. I didn’t think your opinions of my skill were that high.”

“You’ve been a key to my success this entire time. You were a weapon I used to make sure the ball was reliably where I needed it to be. Only a crisp, clean, consistent setter would have been acceptable.”

Shirabu once again turned to Ushijima. That was intense compliments. Not something he’d give out fragrantly, only something he felt was both honest, and necessary to the conversation. “Oh. Than—”

“And being a captain isn’t about skill.” Shirabu was puzzled when Ushijima looked right in his face. “I just so happen to be very skilled and a captain, its not necessary they go together. A captain needs to be smart, collected, and someone who trusts their team’s strength, and aids in covering their weaknesses.”

Shirabu felt a bit…vulnerable. He wasn’t normally praised so highly. He was always seen as “decent, but a good compliment to Ushiwaka,” in his mind’s projection of others’ thoughts. He knew everyone thought Semi was more skilled and intelligent.

“Plus, you sacrificed a lot of your effort for me.” Shirabu was shocked. He knew that of course Ushijima knew that he was holding back, to compliment him best. But he never thought he’d phrase it in a way to applaud him. “You’re a phenomenal player, setting is just something you’re reliable at. At any other school, you’d have been an acceptable ace or libero. But we needed a setter who could accommodate my power. And you fit that role. You held back time after time specifically to make me a star, while people criticized you.” Shirabu felt as if he was being proposed to. This level of intense praise was new to him. “I can appreciate how a lot of that was by your own invention. I know how much you look up to my skills and power,” now Shirabu was just plain blushing. “But still. I don’t think anyone outside my dad has ever done something for me as nice as what you did these past two years.”

Shirabu paused, stopping for a moment. Ushijima paused as well, just after that. He stepped up front to Shirabu, who was preparing to speak, but Ushijima wasn’t done yet. “That’s why you’re permitted to say anything you ever want to me. You’ve honed me into an unstoppable force at your own expense. You are the one whose voice I will always listen to.”

Shirabu wanted to look away in embarrassment, but Ushijima’s gaze had him trapped. The same gaze he uses to paralyze opponents like prey, he’s paralyzed Shirabu as a subject of affection. This was a love bombing.

“I don’t think Washijō-sensei or any of our teammates would have phrased it like that,” Shirabu was still unable to look away. He noticed that he sunset was behind Ushijima. The sunset was purple and orange. It reminded him of the purple and orange uniforms that Shiratorizawa and Karasuno wore at the Prefectural Championships. The day he realized just how phenomenal Ushijima was.

Ushijima stepped forward towards Shirabu. The closeness made the height difference more blatant, making Shirabu bend his neck further up. “They aren’t me. They didn’t get to spike your sets for two years.”

Shirabu’s eyes called to Ushijima in a way he didn’t understand. He wasn’t sure where this came from. He thinks Ushijima was trying to be comforting after a scary event. But he also knew Ushijima didn’t lie. Sometimes he’d lie about a fact, like whether he ate the last fig bar in the club room snack center, but not about his feelings.

At that moment, a cold wind blew. Shirabu felt hit with a wave of Antarctic blast. He lurched forward. Ushijima looked down on him, slightly concerned about how thin his jacket was. He thought he’d hand him his, but Shirabu acted first. He stepped forward and wrapped Ushijima’s jacket around his body, as he cuddled himself against Ushijima’s chest.

“This is what you get for saying a lot of a nice things to me in the cold,” Shirabu teased. He knew this was a little awkward, especially for someone as ( _normally)_ distant as Ushijima. But he was cold and still a bit shaken from earlier and felt really honored at praise, so he didn’t much care. He looked up at Ushijima’s face, expecting shock or discomfort.

Ushijima looked down at Shirabu’s face and wasn’t sure what to expect. But bright rosy cheeks wasn’t something he had planned for. _He’s blushing_ thought Ushijima.

Shirabu sighed. “I won’t make you keep me in your jacket the entire walk home. We should get going too, it’s almost 6. We should—” Shirabu found himself unable to talk more. He was stunned by the feeling of a hand wrap around his waist’s left side, and another on his left shoulder. He looked up again and the expression Ushijima was making wasn’t one he’d expected. _Ushijima looks conflicted. That’s…not something I think I knew he could feel._ Shirabu pulled away, a little unsure of what just happened, before walking forward.

Ushijima looked on for a moment, before jogging a bit to catch Shirabu.


	4. Intacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And on this day, Ushiwaka had found his husband

Shirabu opened the door to his parent’s home. _It’s not ugly, it’s just quaint_ he thought to himself as Ushijima stepped in, removing his shoes.

Ushijima eyed around. “Will your parents be upset that you brought someone home without asking.”

Shirabu shook his head. “They aren’t here tonight. Mom already left for work, she won’t be back until after we’ve already left for school tomorrow. Dad’s on a business trip. Some financing company in South Ossetia.”

Ushijima looked back at Shirabu. “Your mom has a 14-hour night shift?”

Shirabu nodded. “She’s a hotel custodian slash room service delivery woman. It’s that big 22 story building downtown.”

Ushijima nodded. “How long has she had such long shifts?”

Shirabu looked up quizzically, thinking to himself. “Since my 2nd year in Junior High. So I guess 4 years now. That’s only twice a week though. She works three more days at 4-5 hour shifts.”

Ushijma turned around to the phone. “Can I call her?”

Shirabu was shocked, and a bit perplexed. “What? Why would you do that?”

“I think she’d be upset if you came home tomorrow evening injured and she didn’t know why. And then if she knew that, I think she’d have hindsight anxiety about you being alone at night after almost being robbed.”

Shirabu, thought about it, and he thought Ushijima’d probably be right. “I’ll call her.”

Ushijima spoke again. “I should. She should hear someone say her son is safe. Plus, I’m staying the night, I should at least let her hear my voice.”

Shirabu was oddly…frustrated, at how considerate Ushijima was being right now. And although Ushijima just made it lovingly clear how his opinions always mattered to him, he thought Ushijima sounded surprisingly stubborn. “Okay.” He spoke his phone number to Ushijima, before walking into the kitchen, and looking in the fridge.

Ushijima felt a bit weird holding a landline. The phone answered. “Hello, Kenjirō, if you’re calling about dinner, I left it in the fridge.”

“Miss Shirabu.”

“I’m—hello? Who is this, and why are you calling from my home phone?”

“I’m Ushijima Wakatoshi. I’m in club with Kenjirō-san. I walked him home today.”

“O-okay? Can I ask why you’re in my house thought?”

“Kenjirō is hurt. So he offered to let me stay the night, just to make sure he was okay.”

“Hurt? Wait, what happened? Did he go to the hospital? How bad is it?”

“He was mugged. I walked into the street and a guy attacked him. I called the police then. Uhm, the officer check Kenjirō out, and she didn’t think needed to go to the hospital, so he wanted to come home. And I didn’t want him to walk home alone, but he didn’t want me to walk back home alone, so he offered to let me stay.”

The phone was quiet. Ushijima could see into the kitchen that Shirabu was struggling to poor him a glass of what looked to be lemonade. He couldn’t hold both the glass and the pitcher, so he was just trying to hold the pitcher one handed above the glass and pour. The glass filled but some spilled on the counter, causing Shirabu to sigh as he put the pitcher down, before grabbing a wash towel. She spoke again.

“I’m sorry. You said that the police officer said he didn’t need to go to the hospital. What exactly was hurt on his body?”

“The guy shoved him into a fence, and he hurt his hand. He also choked him, and held a screwdriver to his face. So he has a cut on his cheek, and his neck is bruised. I think he’s fine, I was just worried that walking home I the cold with trouble breathing would be asking for trouble.”

Her voice over the phone sounded more than a little bit stressed, but also not panicked. “Okay. You said your name is Ushijima Wakatoshi?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, I’ve heard Kenjirō talk about you. I’m sorry that really worried me. Yes, please, you’re welcome to stay over. Feel free to anything in the kitchen, okay sweetie? Thank you for taking care of my son. Can he talk okay? Can I talk to him?”

Ushijima nodded, before walking over to Shirabu and presented him the phone.

“Hi, mama. Oh?,” Shirabu lowered the phone, “Ushijima-san, you gave me the phone without vocally answering her.” Ushima felt a little sheepish that Shirabu caught him nodding to a phone call.

“Yeah. That’s exactly what happened. Oh, he didn’t say that part? He hit the guy. He knocked him out with one punch. Yeah, I know. Yeah, I know. I don’t think so, but I’m glad Ushijima-san was there. Oh, well. I was very very scared. I think I’ll be fine tonight. Ushijima’s…nice. I’ll be okay. You don’t need to do that, mama. Okay, I guess. I love you. See you after school tomorrow. Mmkay. Bye.”

Shirabu walked back over to the phone receiver, and hung the phone up.

“Was she worried?”

“Yeah, of course. But she’ll stay the full shift at work. She wants to buy me something special. She also said she’s gonna get you something. It’ll probably be flowers, or maybe an okay watch. Those are her go to thank you gifts.”

“Ah. Well, that’s nice. She sounds nice.”

Shirabu nodded. “You’re nice, too.” Shirabu handed him the glass. Ushijima was actually really eager to get Shirabu’s hand bandaged, but didn’t want to break social convention, so he took a drink of the lemona…the _not_ lemonade.

“It’s not lemonade.”

Shirabu blinked, but rubbing his neck shyly. “Oh. No, it’s white grapefruit juice.”

Ushijima stared at the glass. “It’s weird.”

Shirabu shrugged. “Yeah. I probably wouldn’t like it, but she’s been making it my whole life.”

Ushijima put the glass down, before gently grabbing Shirabu’s hand. “Let’s get this taken care of. Do you have any ice?”

Shirabu nodded and pointed at the top section of his refrigerator. “Plastic baggies are right in this drawer,” said, opening it and pulling some out.

Ushijima had two bags ready in no time. He wrapped one in a wash rag, before placing Shirabu’s hand on it. He then wrapped the other on in a similar cloth, and gently held it to Shirabu’s neck, placing his other hand on Shirabu’s hurt hand.

Shirabu once against found himself being the subject of very intense gaze by Ushijima. He attempted to put his own hand on the bag on his neck, but Ushijima interrupted. “I’ve got it.”

Shirabu could feel his comfort squirming as Ushijima stared into his face. “Thanks. For saving me, and walking me home, and this.”

Ushijima was quick to reply. “It’s my honor.” Shirabu’s face furrowed a little. _He’s really trying hard to be cool now, isn’t. He’s actually showing off how caring he can be._ “And it’s you, by the way.”

Shirabu looked quizzically at Ushijima. “What are you talking about exactly?”

“Tendo was wrong earlier, and I figured it out. You’re my favorite person on our team.” Shirabu blushed, before sighing.

“Why are you being so nice tonight. You said so much on the way home, and now you’re fawning over me.”

Ushijima’s focus readjusted down slightly. Down to his hand, resting on Shirabu’s. “Earlier, you said you’re going to miss me when I graduate. That made me feel like I actually had a friend. Then, you dismissed your own talent, you didn’t even correct Tendo’s insult. And you also backed away from explaining the med school you’re going into. That made me sad, to see you not as confident as I think you could be.”

Shirabu’s eyes also drifted towards his and Ushijima’s hands. “I didn’t think anyone else had confidence in my volleyball skills when he said that, I didn’t want to speak out of turn.” Shirabu couldn’t see it, but Ushijima’s brow furrowed. “And, I just didn’t want to explain it. Medicine is complicated.”

Ushijima spoke up again. “They would’ve understood if you just said that is the study of STI’s.” Shirabu found that his face was warm. “I don’t think they would’ve made fun of you or said anything weird. The medical field is weird, it takes someone intense to like it anyway.”

Shirabu really didn’t know what to say. He was more surprised Ushijima knew what that word had meant and did say anything back then. “Yeah.”

Ushijima’s eyes were back on Shirabu. Shirabu could feel his stare but didn’t want to look up. He knew he’d be trapped again. “Shirabu-san, I’m sorry I’d never told you how confident I was in you. I’ve known you were good the entire time, I should have let you know that I appreciated your talent.”

Shirabu’s head lowered some more. “It’s weird. You saying so much nice stuff, all in one day.” Ushijima opened his mouth to speak, but Shirabu spoke up. “Hey, my neck and hand are fine. I’m gonna take a shower. Then you can.”

He stood up, releasing Ushijima’s hold on him. “Mom made fried fish tonight. She always makes way too much. Have a much as you want while I shower.”

Ushijima stared a whole into the back of Shirabu’s head as he walked into the hall. “I’ll wait until we’re both done. I want to eat together.”

Shirabu walked down the hall, sighing.


	5. Transparency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was initially going to set up to a huge series of events, probably another 8 or so chapters, but frankly I don't trust myself to complete all those, especially since they wouldn't be revolving around the main couple of this fic  
> But I don't believe in deleted scenes lol

They finished their own shower, and ate together. Ushijima insisted they sleep in the same room, and since Shirabu’s room only had one bed, they crashed in the family room. Ushijima demanded that Shirabu take the longest couch, and he’d sleep in the recliner. He went to sleep with head nearer to Shirabu’s, so if he woke up in pain, he’d hear it. The morning came, and they headed to school together.

Lunch arrived, and was the first time his team got a chance to look at him.

Sagae was mortified. “Sh-Shirabu-senpai?? A-are you okay? Your neck?!!”

Ōhira asked next. “What happened last night? You and Ushijima came to school together.”

Tendo and Ushijima were the last to take their seats, beside Yamagata, Semi, and Soekawa. “They did WHAT?” Tendo looked heartfeltly into Ushijima’s face, which was more focused on his food.

Shirabu sighed. “I was mugged last night. Ushijima walked in on it, and knocked the guy out. He slept at my house just to make sure I didn’t have any troubles last night.”

Ōhira was in shock. “Mugged? Are you sure you’re okay?”

Shirabu nodded.

“Wait,” Ōhira continued. “Ushijima, did you actually knock the guy out?”

Ushijima nodded. “Well, yeah, I guess so.”

Soekawa shook his head. “It’s really not surprising. You have mutant strength.”

Semi looked closer at Shirabu’s neck, from the side. “I’m glad you weren’t hurt.”

Shirabu nodded. “Thanks.”

Yamagata held his fork at Ushijima “Wait, am I the only one concerned that our captain just beat up a mugger before calling the police?”

Ushijima shook his head “I did. I just hit him before they got there. He had a screwdriver, I was scared.”

Yamagata looked like he’d seen a ghost “You were scared?”

Ōhira looked baffled at Yamagata’s bafflement. “Of course he was. Why wouldn’t he have been?”

Yamagata looked a little hurt. “I mean, he’s Ushijima. He’s never scared on the court.”

Soekawa piped in “That’s cause he’s not being faced with violent dangerous criminals, stupid.”

Sagae looked defeated that his heroes were being mean to each other.

Tendo had still not felt he was answered properly. “Okay but I still don’t know why Wakatoshi stayed at Kenjirō’s home!”

Ushijima “I was worried about him.”

Shirabu looked up to see Semi, Ōhira, and Tendo staring holes at him, in confusion, interest, and discontent, respectively.

The rest of lunch was spent wondering if Washijō was mean enough to make Shirabu practice today (he wasn’t).


	6. The Space Between Closes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Progression

The next few weeks would be a lot of small moments that made Shirabu confused. Ushijima seemed much more insistent on studying with him.

“I already passed Biochem, let me tutor you.” They both knew that Shirabu was more academically capable than Ushijima ever was.

“You looked hungry. I got you this.” Ushijima would buy Shirabu a grapefruit for lunch almost every day.

“Your serving is a lot better.” Praise at practice. “Good course on that set. It’s much easier to hit there.” Lots of praise. “Impressive dig. That looked like it hurt. You’re tough.” Incessant praise. “Nice dump.” Neverceasing praise. “You look nice today. I think incorporating more produce into your diet is doing good for your muscle tone. Your legs are looking better.” Affectionate praise.

Shirabu found himself spending a lot of time at home texting Ushijima. Physics and Psychology homework would be interrupted by Ushijima asking how his mom is, what he’s having for dinner, if he’s sore after practice, how he’s feeling lately. If he’s really gonna miss him.

Shirabu wasn’t sure what emotions he was feeling about all this. He’d be holding his head in his hand while eating, thinking of Ushijima’s form in middair. Thinking of him saving him, like a knight saving a prince. Thinking of how big his arms were when he Ushijima put his arm around him after a nice set.

But he remained studious, and soon, finals were done and gone. 7 tests. 7 94s or higher on them. For celebration, Ushijima practically demanded that in addition to the whole team’s trip to the beach, that he treat Shirabu to a nice dinner at a sushi and steak house.


	7. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my favorite "confession" scene I've ever done. I really felt like this one actually felt natural in terms of story progression, semi realistic in terms of how a confession could feasibly occurr, and spoken in character and based on canon events. IDK if anyone would agree with that, but I'm really happy with how this scene turned out compared to others I've written

Shirabu showed up in a polo shirt, and his lightly baggy khaki pants. He was shocked to see Ushijima in a full three-piece suit. His dress shirt had been ironed. His shoes shined. He was wearing the watch Shirabu’s mom had given him.

“Ushiwaka-senpai, you look really…dressed up. Am…was I supposed to dress nicer? How nice is this place?”

Ushijima took a second to look down at his clothes, before back up at Shirabu. “No, you’re fine. I…wanted to look presentable. Sorry, if its much.”

Shirabu shook his head. “No. You look really well in a suit.” Ushijima smiled at Shirabu. Shirabu was imploding in his head. _He smiled at me?? He actually smiled? At something personal? At anything other than a volleyball opponent worth his damn time?_ Ushijima walked up, and locked his arm in Shirabu’s. “Come on, they’re expecting us.”

Shirabu was somewhat taken aback at their seating. They were outside, on a balcony, looking over the park. Shirabu felt over shadowed by the beautiful city lights, and the cherry and pear trees in the park.

Ushijima escorted Shirabu to the balcony’s railing, and with a motion of his hand, gently presented the scenery to him.

Shirabu looked glimmeringly at the park, the children playing at sunset. The old women walking their dogs, the couples sitting on benches. “It’s pretty, Ushiwaka-senpai.”

“You’re prettier.” Shirabu turned swiftly to see Ushijima had pulled out a chair for him. The reality of what this is turning into hit him like a truck.

 _He’s dressed up. He’s treating me, to a nice dinner. He made sure that we got excellent seating. He called me pretty. He’s holding the chair out for me_.

Shirabu sheepishly sat down, with a gentle “Thanks.”

Ushijima sat down across from him. The waitress was their quickly and took their order. In addition to what he ordered himself, Shirabu was surprised that Ushijima ordered him several sides of vegetables and sushi and soup that he was enthusiastic that Shirabu try.

She walked away, promising to bring them back their handcrafted Blood Orange Soda and Sparkling Rose Water.

Ushijima looked like he was about to say something, but Shirabu spoke first. “Are you treating this as if it’s a date?” Shirabu’s face read concern and confusion to Ushijima. Which…he wasn’t sure if he’d expected or not.

Ushijima nodded. “Yeah. That’s…what I wanted this to be.”

Shirabu’s face didn’t just turn red. It burned, with heat from another’s affection, it was brighter than the sunset. “Okay. I’m sorry Ushiwaka. I didn’t realize that’s what you meant this as. I’m…surprised, I guess.”

Ushijima gently held his hand on the table, as Shirabu fiddled with his napkin pointlessly. The waitress appeared with the drinks, and let them know their squid salad and edamame and tofu gyoza would be here soon.

Ushijima stared a hole into Shirabu who was sipping his orange soda shyly. “When did you start calling me ‘Ushiwaka-senpai?’” Shirabu looked up, now realizing that Ushijima hadn’t heard him use that until today. “Wasn’t I always ‘Ushijima-san?’”

Shirabu held his neck. “Well, I…I first heard the term from that white haired setter from Karasuno. And, I remember thinking it was kind of like the name that you give to a hero. Like, a name for his subjects to worship, and a name to strike terror into the enemy. After you saved me in February, that’s where my mind went. Sorry.”

Ushijima shook his head. “Don’t be sorry. I like that there’s something you call me that my other friends don’t. Ōhira was really supportive when I said I wanted to ask you out.” Shirabu looked shocked.

“You asked Ōhira?”

“Yeah. Semi, Yamagata, and Soekawa too. Semi isn’t your biggest fan, but he thought you’d be a good match for me. Yamagata was super excited. He said some maybe too enthusiastically excited things. Soekawa seemed pleased.”

Shirabu wasn’t sure how to feel yet. _I need to figure out if I like Ushiwaka and I need to figure it out before the end of the night._ “I bet Semi is going to confront me after tonight. To make sure I didn’t break your heart.”

Ushijima nodded. “Probably.” He looked pensively at Shirabu. “Hey, I have to wonder. It’s clear how I feel about you. How do you feel about me?”

Shirabu tried to be honest. He know Ushijima respected his honesty. “I don’t know yet. I’ve been thinking about you, a lot, actually. I just. I’ve never really been pursued by someone…important.”

Ushijima tilted his head. “Others haven’t been important?”

Shirabu nodded. “Some girls in middle school, really, that’s all it was. No one who liked me for my intelligence or personality.”

The waitress appeared with their appetizers. She assured them the steak and sushi was almost done.

“That’s really strange.” Ushijima gently stirred some soy sauce into his salad. “You have a very wonderful mind.”

Shirabu spooned some edamame into his mouth, and after finishing it, he opened his mouth to speak. “When did you start liking me? Surely that’s recent. I think you would’ve acted sooner if it was longstanding. I think you probably only waited till now because of how much stress and schedule there was at the end of the semester.”

“Very recently. I became sure of it just this week. It started the day I saved you.”

Shirabu seemed a little hurt at that. “Because you got to save me?”

“Because you said you’d miss me.” Shirabu felt bad that he took Ushijima’s words superficially.  
"Then, later that night, you hugged me. And I don’t know if it was the cold, or that you were in a vulnerable headspace. But you were blushing. No one had ever blushed at me. At least…no one important.”

Shirabu found himself blushing again. He needed to stop that before he got himself in trouble. “Why did blushing or say ‘I’ll miss you’ mean so much to you?”

“No one ever expressed themselves to me. I was always just…the volleyball idiot. I has super talented, and unapproachable, and intimidating, and some kind of star. Everyone worshipped me.”

Shirabu felt a little sad.

“But I didn’t want that. Not really. I wanted someone. And for just a moment, it seemed like you gave me that someone.” Ushijima chomped down on a gyoza. “Hm, this is good.” He picked up another with his chopsticks, and held it up to Shirabu’s face. Shirabu was…unsure. But open. His mouth opened and he let Ushijima gently place it into his mouth.

“Hm, you’re right,” he said, mouth behind his hand. “Ushiwaka, I…its hard to know what to say about that. Until then, you were that to me. But then that same day, you presented yourself, not as someone who I could look up to, but as someone I could come to for affection.”

Ushijima smiled very slightly. “I gave you those compliments because you said you missed me first.”

Shirabu “I didn’t realize your standards were so low,” he said with a slightly teasing tone.

Ushijima smirked faintly. “Maybe it didn’t take much, but I would only be interested in absolute perfection. And perfection said it missed me.”

Shirabu’s face was lit up. A giggle to the side distracted them. The teenage waitress was holding a tray with their steaks, and another teenage waiter was behind her with a tray of sushi. Shirabu covered his face with his hand. “Sorry, I wasn’t trying to listen it. That was sweet. And funny. Sorry,” she smirked, laying down their tray. The boy waiter handed her the other one. He was blushing heavily from the awkward. Or maybe he thought Shirabu and Ushijima were attractive, literally everyone else on Earth does too.

Shirabu didn’t look up until the waitress and waiter walked away. Then he noticed Ushijima smiling at him incredibly warmly, and looked back down. He had ordered his steak overwell, with extra charring. Ushijima’s was rare.

“This must’ve been so expensive, Ushiwaka.”

Ushijima nodded. “A little. But that’s okay. In a few months I’ll be making about 1.63 million yen a month.”

Shirabu gasped a bit, which Ushijima found cute. “Did you sign with a team?”

Ushijima nodded. “I start with the Hokkaido Harpies in their next winter season. I’m supposed to start as a substitute opposite hitter. But the talent coordinator said she thinks I could probably make the starting line up midseason.”

Shirabu looked a bit confused. “The Winter season? Was there something preventing them from getting you in the Fall?”

Ushijima shook his head again. “I asked that I wait until Winter. I needed some time before I got back into competitive volleyball.”

Shirabu cocked his head, chewing on his steak. “Did you really take our loss at the prefectural championships so hard?”

Ushijima looked intensely into Shirabu’s face. “I wanted to stay because I wanted more time. To be with you.”

Shirabu looked a bit struck. “That’s not the best decision for your career.”

Ushijima tried to talk back. “I wasn’t making the decision based on my career.”

Shirabu protested “Ushiwaka, you need to take things seriously.”

Ushijima was really unsure of his own opinions, when confronted with Shirabu’s “I really wanted more time with you, Shirabu.” His voice was loud, but not in an explosive or yelling way, more in a stern, commanding way. Shirabu was frozen was Ushijima’s glare finally pierced his eyes. “I never wanted…anyone. I’ve wanted plenty of things. To win, to have strong team mates, to be taller, stronger, more skilled, more athletic. But I always felt okay, not really having any relationships. I don’t really get on with my mom or grandmother. I don’t really feel much connection to the rest of our team, outside of our love for volleyball. But then…you said you’d miss me. And I felt that change. And it was slow, but much faster than I’d ever known, that I wanted to be with you. And…I guess I’m just confessing now.” Shirabu’s eyes weren’t just locked onto Ushijima. They were completely held hostage, as never once did Ushijima break eye contact. “If you accept me, then I want to have spent at least the next five months until the Winter Season here with you, so we can already be stable by the time I have to leave for Sapporo. And if not, if you do reject me. I at least want to spend five more months with you before we move on with our lives.”

Only after sighing, and looking down himself, could Ushijima’s glare be broken. Shirabu looked down, to his steak and his lobster mashed potatoes and unagi nigiri and lotus root miso soup and Miyagi beach oysters. A small flow of tears poured from his face onto the table. A napkin presented itself into his field of vision. He looked up to see Ushijima, stone faced as ever.

He took the napkin and wiped his tears and sniffled. Shirabu was so frustrated at himself. “I don’t get it. Why you like me. All this time I’ve worshipped you but I’ve never felt you even cared, and now you tell me I’m perfect and want to put so much effort into dating me.”

Ushijima rubbed his sleeve against his own eyes. “I never really wanted worship. I…when we played volleyball together, you were mine. You were my setter, you are my weapon. You were someone I was in complete coordination of. But…as a person. I want…I just wanted someone who cared about me, and I could care about back. And…”

Shirabu was so happy that he may have stumbled onto something good, but worried he was going to ruin it before it started.

“And I want you to succeed. I don’t want you to hold back for me, or anyone else ever again. I want everyone in the world to see you and know that you’re the best there ever was. From now on, what…what I want, is for you to be mine. I still succeed based off your success. But I want it to be mutual. I want to lift you up, provide you with power, make you feel strong, and powerful, and incredible, and like you could walk the sky. I want us to be each other’s heroes.”

“I…I’m not sure how to do any of this. I’ve never planned or expected any of this to happen to me. I don’t know how I’ll do it, me being in high school all the time, only for you to leave in 5 months to play volleyball on some island.” Shirabu’s voice was cracking in an out.

Ushijima looked down solemnly. “It…it would be very difficult. I don’t know how well I’d be able to do it either.”

Shirabu’s hand gently climbed on top the Ushijima’s, which never left the center of the table. “I want to try though. We’ve always done things the hard way. Why stop now?”

They finished their dinner. Ushijima wanted to get dessert, and Shirabu shot that idea down. Ushijima was worried his new boyfriend was worried about him spending too much money on him, but it was moreso that couldn’t fathom eating more, at risk of rupturing his stomach and dying.

Ushijima walked Shirabu over to the balcony, and they posed for a selfie. “This is going on my social media, I have more followers.”

Shirabu laughed a little. “Are we being stupid for being open from day one?”

Ushijima smiled as the camera clicked, their faces touching, his arm around Shirabu’s shoulders. “People do it all the time. People who aren’t us. There’s nothing that can stop us.”

Shirabu smiled as his face gently nuzzled Ushijima’s. “This one’s just for us.” He snatched Shirabu’s chin, and planted his lips softly against his. Shirabu was shocked, but also felt an immense warmth on this May night. As Ushijima lowered his phone, Shirabu stood on his toes higher, one arm wrapped around Ushijima’s shoulders.

Ushijima pulled from the kiss. “I hope that was pleasant.”

Shirabu didn’t bother opening his eyes. “It’s not over yet.” He kissed him again.


	8. Epilogue: Afterbreath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The implication is that the anniversary of them becoming a couple later became the anniversary their marriage

**10 Years Later, May 15 th, 2023**

Wakatoshi Ushijima wakes up inside his apartment, in Tokyo. It’s a luxurious little thing. Two bedroom, two bath. It’s in a highrise, on the 15th floor. He can look down and see the city from his the office. His husband’s office. He sits up, the blankets covering his body.

Turning, he can see his beautiful husband, Ushijima Kenjirō lie beside him. He’s asleep. He sleeps late on days off. He deserves it. Not a lot of men have both their medical doctorate and their Ph.D. Not a lot of men work as a doctor at a hospital while also teaching at a university level. Exactly zero other men are as perfect to Wakatoshi as Kenjirō is.

Wakatoshi leans down, and plants a kiss on Kenjirō’s cheek. His hand resting on his husband’s shoulders. After retiring from volleyball, Kenjirō actually lost some weight, due to less muscle mass, but put on a few pants sizes. Wakatoshi never complained.

He pulled Kenjiro over on his back, and this time, his lips softly rested on his husbands.

Kenjirō’s baggy eyes slowly fluttered open. He could feel the familiar warmth on his lips the he felt on most Saturday mornings. Wakatoshi was leaned over him. Kenjirō knew the drill, Wakatoshi wouldn’t release until he reciprocated. He liked that. He propped himself on one arm, the other being used to cup Wakatoshi’s head.

Wakatoshi pulled away from the kiss, before lying back down and ensnaring Kenjirō in his arms. “Good morning, Kenjirō,” he said, burying his face in Kenjirō’s hair, as Wakatoshi pulled his husband close to his chest, their exposed skin lightly kissed by the cool of leaving the heat off to conserve power and lower the bills.

Kenjirō yawned, releasing a “Good morning, Waka. How’d you sleep?” He was always super lackadaisical on mornings after a day at the hospital and then the university. He was spent.

Wakatoshi’s arms cuffed under Kenjirō’s, and pulled him up closer to another kiss. “It was good. It was better knowing I’d get to wake up to you again.”

Kenjirō sighed. “You say that every anniversary.”

Wakatoshi smirked, innocently. “5 years of marriage. 5 of dating. The 10 best years of I’ve ever lived.”

Kenjirō let Wakatoshi pull himself out of bed, playfully going limp so Wakatoshi had to pull him out too, before they headed into the restroom. “So, what do you have planned? I stopped planning years ago cause you always have much more interesting plans.”

Wakatoshi opened the bathroom drawer that they typically keep guest toothbrushes in, and pulled out some flyers. “The aquarium has a new exhibit. It’s a flying fish tank, that you get on a balcony and look down onto, as they fly. There are apparently pelicans too.”

Kenjirō smiled warmly. “It sounds fun. Maybe the paparazzi will have a field day with this one too. Olympic Silver Medalist and former V.League Division 1 and Division 2 champion takes nerdy husband to look at birds eating fish.”

Wakatoshi smiled as he got out towels for the shower. “Sounds fun, right?”

Kenjirō sighed. “We’ve been over this. Anything I do with you is fun.” He smiled, following his husband into the shower.

They left the door open, so the sunrise could come through the window.


End file.
